


Sanguine

by lucidgirll



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Ashara Dayne Has Entered the Chat, Because she has redeemable qualities, Eventual Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, F/M, Family Issues, Gen, I don't like her though, It's mostly Catelyn, Jon and Daenerys Are Not Related, N plus A equals J, NOT Catelyn Bashing, That's it, that's the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidgirll/pseuds/lucidgirll
Summary: While Jon Snow (Stark his Father would remind) had never been overshadowed by his half-siblings, he grew up lonely and estranged by Lady Stark his talent overlooked as the illegitamate son of Eddard Stark. Robb was heir to the Wizengamot seats and so while Jon was never particularly overshadowed he was seemingly overlooked in his talents, with nothing to apply it to;Until he met his Mother.





	1. Quidditch Dunce

Jon rarely played Quidditch, he knew the rules better than anyone else his age but that didn’t stop him from being worse than all his half-siblings ( _the Tully blood_ Theon had teased) much to Lady Starks delight that her _trueborn_ son could best her husband’s bastard, no, Jon preferred offensive magic and excelled at it, in fact he excelled in most of his studies with Lunwin, the Stark’s private tutor til they were to attend Hogwarts next year ( _nerd_ Theon would tease) and much to Lady Starks anger, he had possessed more praise from Lunwin than Robb.

 

Unlike Robb, a Potter’s Training Broom was not the Yule gift that caught the eye of Jon Snow, _Stark_ his father would say to him when he caught his son calling himself a bastard,

 

“ _Although I am one_ ,” Jon didn’t dare to say in front of his Father who had nothing but pride for his eldest no matter the fact of his birth.

 

In any case Jon did not wish this year for a training broom or an owl for Hogwarts, although that would’ve been nice, Jon could not stop thinking about who his mother was. He hadn’t thought much of it before his eleventh birthday, til’ the age of five he even believed Catelyn Stark nee Tully was his mother, he had called her Mother one day when she had found the kindness in her heart to patch him up after scraping his knee, she had looked at him with disdain and although had the sympathy to not be disgusted in the word she could not allow this fantasy of his to remain any longer and told him plainly “I am not your Mother, do not call me as such _Snow_.” And finished applying the bandage in a hurry, he didn’t call her his mother again.

 

She had told him when he was eight, _old enough_ she had decided, that as a bastard he would never be Lord of Stark, hold seats in the Wizengamont or be of any worth to the blood magic he could never claim as long as he was a Snow and not a Stark, as long as she lived he would not usurp her sons position as the heir to be the Lord Stark, despite Jon being older. She had been adamant in the recent years of what she believed of a bastard’s greed and made sure that he knew he was a reminder of the only dishonour the honourable Ned Stark had committed in his life, despite all the attacks against his birth Catelyn Stark had never insulted his mother, whoever she was.

 

He heard servants from time to time, that she was a foreign woman, an alien to Britain, exotically beautiful and enticed his Father but had given Jon away, scared of motherhood—others spoke of a muggle woman who his Father laid with after his Uncle and Grandfather had died to forget his grief and his future responsibilities as betrothed now to Catelyn Tully with Brandon dead.

 

His favourite theory was that he was a product of love, that his Father had loved a woman but had to leave her when he was ordered to marry Catelyn Tully, his least favourite part of this theory was that when she had heard of his betrothal she committed suicide leaving her child motherless and in the hands of Ned Stark, not that he didn’t love his father and vice versa.

 

Jon’s mother had stayed a mystery his whole life, he didn’t know why Lady Stark didn’t insult her or why his Father was insistent on telling him that when he was old enough or when he was ready he’d tell him the story, he _felt_ old enough, and he wanted to know what it was like to have a mother figure in his life, wasn’t he ready?

 

A small fantasy was that if his mother was a foreigner from Italy or Spain or even France, that she’d knock down the door of Winterfell Manor and announce that she had come for her son after years of holding herself back, it was a childish dream, but it was all he wanted for Christmas—not that he’d tell Robb, Father or write it down on his list.

 

He’d never even think that in a few years his mother would come ~~knock down~~ knocking on the Winterfell Manor doors asking for an audience with his Father.


	2. Filling In The Blanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon recalls his first two years at Hogwarts and reunites with his father and siblings after his second year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) The notes at the bottom are a lot but please tell me if the spaces between paragraphs are too large, thank you.

His first and second year of Hogwarts were a forgettable blur in his mind, he could barely fill in the blanks of the events that weren’t; the sorting ceremony, holiday feasts and his DADA lessons with Professor Jamie Lannister which, despite his horrid reputation for his theoretical teaching, were his favourite.

 

They called him the ‘Kingslayer’, a year before he was born he had killed the Mad King Aerys Targaryen of Old Valryia, who attempted to ‘free’ dragons from their sanctuary’s and to come live in Old Valryia, a mountainous island hidden by ancient magic and was mysterious to the rest of the wizarding world. But this seemingly pacifist agenda had shocked the world when news rang out that the Mad King Aerys was burning, slaughtering and putting dragons in fighting pits with his subjects to restart the Valryian economy.

 

The Ministry of Magic quickly took offence when Valryian dragons started taking political prisoners out of the sky as ransom for the British Ministry, Britain quickly went to war.

 

They had said that the Royalty of Valryia, the Targaryen’s, had the blood of dragons; they were semi-human with enchanting features such as violet eyes and white locks and to preserve these features and their ancient magic they practiced incest, but Jon didn’t have to hear everything from other people on the Targaryen’s, he didn’t know the details but after the war the Minister decreed for the sister-wife of Aerys and their children to live in Britain making the influence of the Valryian monarchy null and void and restoring Valryia to peace.

 

Daenerys Targaryen had spent the last two years with Jon as her classmate and although she was as enchantingly as gorgeous as myth had said (Jon hadn’t notice that about her, it was all Robb) it had not been surprising that she was the easy target for bullying due to her parentage. Jon would’ve stepped in and helped her if she hadn’t already stood up for herself, she was fire, hot to the touch, and would burn anyone who slighted her.

 

Joffrey Baratheon was a main perpetrator to her torment, how the pompous cowardly blonde brat was a Gryffindor Jon would never know, he had read how Draco Malfoy had grown up as a spoiled and entitled child in his book, _The Rise and Fall of The Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy_ , in second year Jon drew great distinctions between the two but unlike Draco, Jon wasn’t sure that Joffrey had the aptitude for any sort of redemption arc.

 

Though, he couldn’t judge Joffrey for being an uncharacteristically a Gryffindor, Theon had questioned why Jon was in Gryffindor many times (“ _All you do is brood, ’s not very courageous or brave Snow_ ”). He questioned it even more when Jon had made an unlikely friendship with the pudgy Ravenclaw, Samwell Tarly (“ _You should be a Ravenclaw, all you do is brood and if you aren’t brooding you’re doing your DADA reading like a good little boy_ ”).

 

Jon remembered his sorting ceremony quite clearly, he put the hat on which smelt of old leather and pine. He remembered immediately asking the hat if he knew who his mother was, in which the hat laughed and replied _slow down kid_.

 

The hat had a deep voice and spoke in Jon’s mind that he wanted a chance to prove himself and his talents, he said to Jon that he was hardworking and that his loneliness could be no more if he put him in Hufflepuff, but then the hat pondered and told Jon he yearned for power, and achievements to make his Father proud which could be ultimately be achieved in Slytherin but quickly got rid of the idea;

 

“Yes, you yearn for glory not power, yes, and a family Jon Stark, you wish to know your birthmother? Catelyn Stark has not been a doting Stepmother I see, sadly your mother was not one of my student’s child and I remember every single one, but you seek achievement and recognition from her and your father, not patient enough for Hufflepuff, or curious for Ravenclaw and too honourable for Slytherin, yes, it’s got to be… **GRYFFINDOR!** ” roaring the last word to the crowd. He remembered his hands been sore and red after clapping for Robb’s sorting into Gryffindor as well.

 

The sorting had felt like a life time ago but the hat’s information about his mother left little to go off.

 

Jon had long given up his quest in discovering who his mother was, becoming content that his mother would stay a mystery and wouldn’t go to the servant’s quarters to overhear rumours like he had done when he was smaller.

 

“Jon!” Ned Stark’s voice laced with happiness as he put a hand on Jon’s shoulder. They had just gotten off the train from his second year at Hogwarts, an anticipant Arya and Sansa Stark had engulfed him in a hug before moving onto Robb who stepped out of the train with Theon Greyjoy who was being waved at by the Greyjoy’s a block away. Catelyn Stark looked at him indifferently and gave him a stiff smile when he looked over at her, he smiled back and suddenly she was hurrying towards her firstborn son who was already being squeezed by his two sisters. He looked away from the scene and looked up at Father.

 

Jon sighed “I missed you Dad,” and Ned Stark smiled widely, _Dad_ was an informal word he rarely used but it seemed right in that second.

 

“And you,” He replied.

 

Jon watched Father watch his wife and daughter smother his trueborn son. The man had a warm smile on his face and Jon suddenly felt as if he was intruding on a tender moment, that he shouldn’t divert his father’s attention, but Ned Stark looked back at his son as quickly as he looked away.

 

He spoke clearly, like a true Wizengamont Lord “Son, you’re their eldest brother, you’re thirteen now.” Ned gestured towards his family who were now in conversation with the Greyjoy’s. “You’ll need to take care all of them Jon, it’s Sansa’s first year next semester.”

 

“She’ll be welcomed warmly in Gryffindor Father, I have no doubt” Jon replied unsure why he was heeding the responsibility and Robb wasn’t.

 

“Who said she’ll be in Gryffindor?” Ned’s looked down at him with an amused look that Jon couldn’t make out the meaning to.

 

Jon raised his eyebrow “Are you implying she won’t be in Gryffindor?”

 

Ned simply shrugged “I have doubts, her mother is adamant that she is a lion through and through, Sansa is honourable as all my children are, but she has a stroke of something else, she’s a lot like Cat in that sense.” He said with a swell of pride.

 

“Lady Catelyn was a Hufflepuff,” Jon said finally, and Lord Stark did not confirm his suspicion.

 

“Regardless, as the eldest you will look out for her, you were always the mature one, Robb would not heed the responsibility as well as you.” ‘ _If I could I would give you my name and make you my heir_ ’ had been left unsaid, both Robb and Jon knew those unsaid words were the reality, Robb did not find comfort and a life in politics he always wanted to be an auror, a famous quidditch player or travel the world. Jon sometimes thought Robb was jealous of his half-brother’s freedom and Jon knew he’d refuse when he was finally given the choice of Lord Stark and insist that Jon take his position, however, Jon was the last in Eddard Starks line of heirs to the Wizengamont per Lady Catelyn’s request.

Lady Catelyn seem to grow tired of the pleasantries with the Greyjoy family and ushered her children away from them. Mrs. Stark had never been fond of them, but Ned forbid her to police who Robb was friends with, she didn’t argue as a dutiful wife but thought it was unbecoming as a pureblood heir to such a position to be associating with such ruffians, those muggles who lived in poverty were surely a bad influence on her firstborn.

 

Either way Robb liked him all the same, slowly but surely, he was infecting Jon too;

 

“See ya’ next year Snow!” Theon shouted before portkey-ing away. Eddard Stark didn’t say anything but looked at Jon with a disapproving face at _Snow_ , Jon shrugged and looked over to his half-brother;

 

He was walking Jon’s way, “Jon! Stealing our father all for yourself?” He asked with a devilish smile

 

“Am I not allowed to have a conversation to father after a semester of not seeing face to face, _brother_ ” He said jokingly a small smile forming on his face when his brother feigned offence.

 

“Robb.” Lady Catelyn called gesturing to the portkey, the family held it together.

 

Jon walked over to their portkey which was a large coin with the crest of Stark, a direwolf.

 

‘ _Winter is coming’_ He thought ‘ _I’m going home’_ and placed his hand on the coin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have a few things to point out cause it bothered me but I didn't know how to insert it (feel free to skip);
> 
> 1\. Catelyn is not a pureblood elitest, she believes more in class than she does blood she only thinks of the Greyjoys as muggles because that is what they are and I wanted to make that clear. Also she might seem ooc, forgive me I'm not sure how to potray her, I've only read a few fanfictions and they all portray her either as really cruel and desperate or as a BAMF which, I don't know. They're both pretty extreme and I haven't read the books, only watched the TV show and to be honest I didn't really like her but I do believe shes a complex and strong character so I don't wanna fuck that up, yeah :)
> 
> 2\. This is set in the HP universe sometime after (I don't know how long, I recently read 'The Room' by HouseGameofPotter (Like 56 Chapters I think? It's really good) and their story is set 100 years after but I don't know how I feel about that) the books. I denounce The Cursed Child from existence in all respects, sorry JK, so there might be some changes but tbh I probably won't focus on the time period anyway, my story will rarely delve into muggle society and just how pureblood politics haven't changed much due to magic halting the rate in which wizard technology develops.
> 
> 3\. Jon refers to Cat as Lady Catelyn not because it is a norm, he does it to try to appeal to her value of traditionalism and her status, you'll see how that changes her view of him later ;)
> 
> 4\. I know Robb isn't a bad heir to Winterfell in GOT infact he's an amazing Lord Stark minus the marrying Talisa, but I'd like to think like in GOT that he never wanted to play the game of thrones he just did it because it was his duty and he had no choice, in HP heirs have the choice to refer the Wizengamont chair to next in line instead of taking it (I have no idea if that's true but I have read so many pureblood politics fanfiction with that trope so I'm counting on that), and in this setting he doesn't need to make his parents proud by just being Lord and having a wife for an alliance and 12 children, he can do other things. I'd like to think that Jon had always been more interested because he wanted to prove himself and when Cat felt threatened she told Ned to put him at the end of the line of inhereitience.
> 
> 5\. Ashara is coming soon, I love her so much she is such an interesting character to me despite not appearing ever. This chapter was another filler cause I felt like I needed to start where this chapter ended, the story starts now y'alls.
> 
> Okay and lastly, thank you for all the kind comments and feedback! :)


End file.
